youtubetotaldramacampfandomcom-20200213-history
Lindsay
Overview Lindsay is labled "The Lazy Big Boobed Girl". Lindsay played on Team 2 in Season 1. She never tried, and lost her team a few challenges, but ironicly made it quite far that season. She only played in one season, but made many cameo apperances, for being such a popular character. Season 1 Do you Have the Paintballs? Lindsay arrived on the dock and started talking super girly and using text words. For the challenge, Lindsay is given the position of "Hunter" During the challenge, Heather and Lindsay find a note, hinting someone on Team 1's location. When Heather, Lindsay, Tyler, and Noah arrive at the dock, Beth was there, and Bridgette had returned from the bathroom and was standing there. Lindsay and the others shot them down. Lindsay's team ends up winning the challenge. Who Will Burn? In the cooking challenge, Lindsay is paired up with Sierra and Heather. Heather uses this oppertunity to create an alliance with both of them. They agree, but Sierra forces Heather to make her the leader of the alliance. Lindsay alos wanted this leader position, but was shot down. ROAR! I'mma Monster!!! Lindsay didn't try in this challenge. In a confessional, she says she has never tried, but thinks she'll win because Heather will help her. In a flashback, Lindsay is shown tricking Duncan into giving her money because she has big boobs. Lindsay then says that her boobs are so big, she falls over. A flashback shows her doing so. When her team loses, she is safe for some reason, and Owen goes instead. Afterwards, Lindsay is shown spinning around in a circle on a pink background to a song called "Dumb Girls With Big Boobs". Who Killed You? Lindsay wasn't seen much, but in a confessional, she says how she actually tried in this challenge. At elimiantion, she was spared once more. The More The Suckier! Lindsay was up against Geoff in wrestling, but neither of them did anything, so whe Lindsay walked off the stage, Geoff became the winner. Heather also told Lindsay about how she was being targetted, and made an alliance with Heather and Jack. Pain That's Out Of This World Tyler asked Lindsay out, but Lindsay was unaware that he was dating Heather, Izzy, and Leshawna too. She agreed, and then pursuaded Tyler to get in bed with her. Courtney came into their cabin in the process of them....going at it. Super Lazy Loser Lindsay was supposed to create a superhero costume, but refused because she was too lazy. After the challenge, Tyler told Lindsay that he was breaking up with her and voting her off. Her reaction was "Darn. Oh well." in the end, Lindsay was finally eliminated. Time for Losers When Lindsay was questioned about how she felt about losing, she said "I'm so shocked I went home...why would anyone vote me?". Lindsay also voted Heather to win, since Heather 'helped' her, and Sierra to lose, because she thinks Sierra is mean. Maybe That Wasn't The Final Chance... It was revealed that Lindsay would not be returning for Season 2. Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Lindsay has only tried in one challenge. *Lindsay has had 587 boyfriends. *After her boob job, Lindsay officially had the biggest boobs on the show. *Lindsay is the most popular character to not return to another season. Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Females